1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an information apparatus having a display unit on which an antenna for radiating an electromagnetic wave and an operation control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of information apparatus, such as a personal computer for example, include an antenna mounted on its display unit in order to radio-communicate with another apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,723 describes an example of a laptop computer having antennas mounted on the top portion and side portion of a display unit thereof.
In recent years, an information apparatus referred to as a “tablet PC” in which a display unit having a tablet on its display section is rotatably mounted on the main body through a hinge, has gained more public acceptance. Generally, this kind of information apparatus achieves a tablet usage condition called tablet mode by matching the back face of the display unit with the top face of the main body such that the tablet face is directed upward.
When a tablet PC on which an antenna for radiating an electromagnetic wave has been mounted is used, particularly when the tablet PC is used in the tablet usage condition, the antenna may be located near the user's body (such as the stomach). Since it is said that the electromagnetic wave may have an influence on a human body, there is a standard specified by law relating to electromagnetic waves.